


Возвращение домой

by FernSoup



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyday Life, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Ficbook, Второй раз на самом деле, Не надо было удалять тот аккаунт, Переезд на АО3, Русский | Russian, Я не знаю как выстроить порядок тэгов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernSoup/pseuds/FernSoup
Summary: Небольшая история о том, как Гектор вернулся в семью.
Relationships: Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Возвращение домой

Гектор лежал на холодном деревянном полу, чувствуя, как с восходом солнца он исчезнет насовсем. Единственной мыслью, которая его сейчас хоть как-то утешала, было то, что Мигель сейчас в мире живых и с ним всё в порядке. Он наверняка уже дома, рядом со своей семьёй, окружённый любовью и заботой.

Гектор посмотрел на Имельду, сидевшую рядом с ним. Всю свою послежизнь Гектор жалел лишь об одном: он променял семью на карьеру и так и не спел своей дочери ещё хотя бы разок колыбельную, которую он сочинил для неё. Всё время, что он находился в мире мёртвых, ему было больно слышать, как эту колыбель, которую он написал лишь для одного единственного дорогого ему человека, распевал каждый прохожий, восхваляя тем самым Эрнесто де ла Круса. Да, пожалуй, ещё Гектор жалел о том, что связался с этим человеком. Каким же он был идиотом! Но сейчас уже было поздно о чём-либо жалеть. Слишком много воды утекло, и его кости, которые иногда светились жёлтым светом, как бы говорили, что его время уже почти вышло. Гектору было тяжело поднять руку, что уж говорить о том, чтобы встать на ноги. Он посмотрел на Имельду и начал говорить тихим и прерывистым голосом:

— Мне жаль, что я… Я не с-смог быть рядом с тобой и Коко, когда вам было тяжело.

Гектор попытался поднять свою руку, чтобы дотронуться в последний раз до лица самой красивой женщины, которую он когда-либо встречал, но жёлтое свечение вновь охватило все его кости, и рука дрогнула в воздухе, поддавшись назад. Его кисть рефлекторно сжалась в кулак и зависла в воздухе. Гектор смотрел на Имельду, как на звезду, до которой он не мог дотянуться. Имельда в ответ нежно взяла Гектора за руку и мягким голосом с нотой сожаления сказала:

— Мне жаль, что хотела, чтобы Коко забыла тебя. Ей нравились твои песни, и она всё это время ждала, когда ты вернёшься, но мне казалось, что будет лучше просто забыть о тебе.

— П-прости, Имельда… — из последних сил выговорил Гектор.

— Прощаю тебя, Гектор, — тихо, но разборчиво ответила Имельда, немного наклонившись к руке Гектора, чтобы он мог коснуться её лица. Гектор почувствовал рукой скулы Имельды и улыбнулся ей. Даже будучи мёртвой, она всё так же обворожительна и прекрасна.

Жёлтое свечение вновь охватило Гектора, и он уже почувствовал, как начинает превращаться в пыль. Имельда тоже это ощутила, сжимая руку своего мужа. Хулио, Росита, Виктория, Филипе и Оскар всё это время молча со стороны наблюдали за прощанием влюблённых и за тем, как Гектор превращается в ничто. Все они были наслышаны о том, что происходит, когда тебя забывают, но никто ни разу не видел этого явления вживую, и, если честно, лучше никогда и не видеть.

— Прощай, Имельда, — прошептал Гектор, на что Имельда ничего не ответила. Она только сильнее прижала руку мужа к своему лицу. Свечение усилилось, и Имельда закрыла глаза, ощущая, как рука Гектора начинает исчезать. Другие члены семьи Ривера сняли шляпы и опустили свой взгляд в землю. Настала тишина, и через пару секунд свечение прекратилось. Имельда это заметила, но она всё ещё ощущала руку Гектора, что было странно. Она открыла глаза и недоуменно смотрела на живого, если так можно выразиться, Гектора. Тот, в свою очередь, удивлённо уставился на Имельду.

Гектор буквально не верил своим глазам. Имельда отпустила руку возлюбленного, всё ещё недоумевая о том, что происходит, ведь Коко уже почти забыла его. Только если…

— Она помнит меня! Она всё ещё помнит меня! — радостно воскликнул Гектор, осматривая свои кости. Члены семьи Ривера, которые даже после того, как угасло свечение, остались стоять с опущенными головами, чтобы не видеть разбитую Имельду, сейчас поражённо смотрели на Гектора.

— Мигель, — коротко и спокойно с улыбкой на лице Виктория высказала вслух то, о чём все только начинали догадываться.

— Моя дорогая Коко всё ещё помнит обо мне! — Гектор вскочил на ноги, подхватил жену и радостно закружился с ней, не находя себе места от радости. Он остановился через пару секунд, держа в объятиях Имельду, улыбаясь ей и смотря в её прекрасные и всё ещё недоумевающие глаза. Но потом Гектор опомнился и не сразу, но отстранился от Имельды. Он завёл одну руку за затылок и неловко начал поглядывать на свою жену. Имельда в ответ нежно ему улыбалась.

— Имельда, я… — начал было говорить Гектор, подходя к жене, но тут его резко обняла Росита.

— Ну надо же, живой, живой! — радостно воскликнула Росита, наклонив немного Гектора, чтобы потрепать ему лицо. — Ну или не совсем живой…

На это Гектор лишь немного неуклюже улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Наступила неловкая пауза, которую прервал Хулио, спросив своим боязливым тоном голоса:

— Так что теперь?

Имельда свистнула, и через секунду послышалось громкое рычание Пипиты.

— Теперь мы все отправляемся домой, — ответила Имельда.

Сделав один эффектный круг, Пипита приземлилась на деревянный пол и подставила крыло, чтобы все могли взобраться на её спину. Первой взобралась Имельда, затем Филипе и Оскар, потом Хулио с Роситой и Викторией. Гектору было неудобно смотреть на то, как там все теснятся друг с другом, поэтому разворачиваясь на 180 ̊, он сказал:

— А я наверно прокачусь на трамвайчике…

— Гектор, я сказала все члены семьи, а это значит все члены семьи до единого, — строго сказала Имельда, глядя на мужа сверху вниз.

Гектор нервно улыбнулся вспоминая предыдущий свой опыт полёта на Пипите, но через секунду он уже летел над городом мёртвых вместе с остальными членами семьи Ривера на спине сказочного создания. Встречный ветер чуть было не унёс его соломенную шляпу, но жаловаться Гектору не приходилось, потому что на этот раз он сидел рядом с Имельдой, а не цеплялся за хвост Пипиты, как в прошлый раз. Да и город с высоты птичьего полёта теперь можно было спокойней осмотреть.  
С утра город мёртвых не был таким же красочным и ярким, как ночью. Празднество закончилось, яркие цветные огни даже если не погасли, то из-за утреннего света их теперь уже было почти не видно. Скелеты, населявшие этот город, сейчас либо расходились по домам, опечаленные тем, что их кумир Эрнесто де ла Крус оказался лишь вором и убийцей, а не великим музыкантом Мексики, либо убирали тот кавардак, оставшийся после празднования Дня Мёртвых. Архитектура города, однако, даже без огней выглядела чарующее. Дома, которые век за веком просто нарастали друг на друге, выглядели как кораллы, и у Гектора невольно возникло ощущение, что сейчас он не в небе, а в воде, почти у её поверхности.

Пипита пошла на снижение и вскоре приземлилась на крышу одного из домов. Все начали потихоньку слезать со сказочного животного. Когда Гектор слез со спины Пипиты, он жестом предложил помощь Имельде, которая осталась последней сидеть на спине своего проводника духов, и на этот раз Имельда не отказалась от помощи Гектора.

Когда все члены семейства Ривера слезли с Пипиты, проводница духов устало вытянулась по-кошачьи и направилась к соломе, лежавшей на крыше специально для неё. Там она потопталась на месте, свернулась в клубок и начала засыпать.

Гектор с некой завистью смотрел на Пипиту. Духами-проводниками часто становились животные, которых хозяева при жизни лелеяли и любили, и, видимо, Пипита была любимой кошкой Имельды при жизни. Да, пока он пытался пробраться по цветочному мосту, будучи изгоем в семье, эта кошка была окружена любовью Имельды и, скорее всего, Коко со всех сторон, потому что кто не любит кошек? И тут Гектору пришла в голову мысль: если Пипита по-хозяйски улеглась на крыше этого здания, значит это здание — дом, в котором сейчас живёт Имельда! Гектор посмотрел вниз и по смутным очертаниям домов внизу узнал то самое место, куда он первое время часто заходил, чтобы объясниться перед Имельдой… Ну да, конечно! Те самые здания! Прохожие, часто заходившие в этот район, наизусть знали все байки о бедном пареньке, в которого не раз летела то краска для обуви, то сама обувь… Да, были времена! Но теперь Гектор наконец мог сказать, что он дома. Ведь так?

— Гектор, пошли. Нам предстоит много работы! — Имельда уверенно взяла мужа за руку и, вытащив его из воспоминаний, повела Гектора к люку на крыше. — Заходи быстрее, остальные уже внизу. Надо скорее приступать к работе.

Гектор залез в люк и, спустившись по складной деревянной чердачной лестнице, оказался в затемнённом помещении, которое было полностью загромождено коробками с обувью.

— Смотри под ноги! — крикнула Имельда Гектору, закрывая люк.

— Хорошоооооо! Ой, — ответил Гектор и упал, споткнувшись об коробку с обувью.

— Я же сказала, смотри под ноги! — Имельда подошла к мужу, помогая тому встать.

— Хех, ну да, мне всегда следовало прислушиваться к тебе, — сказал Гектор, держа Имельду за руки и зачарованно смотря ей в глаза.

— Имельда, тут доставка пришла! — послышался голос снизу.

— Уже иду! — крикнула в ответ Имельда, направляясь к выходу. — Что же они всё не вовремя. В прошлый раз задержали, теперь вообще ни туда ни сюда, — ворчала себе под нос Имельда, думая о том, куда сейчас девать материал.

Гектор молча последовал за Имельдой вниз. Спускался он по винтовой лестнице на первый этаж мимо второго этажа, на котором располагались все жилые комнаты, Гектор подметил, что даже после смерти Имельда смогла неплохо обустроить и себя, и всю свою семью. На первом этаже Гектор увидел мастерскую обуви, совмещённую с самим магазином обуви. Помещение было просторным и условно поделено пополам. Одна половина состояла из многочисленных полок с готовой обувью, другая половина — мастерская, поделённая пополам заслонкой, за которой Филипе и Оскар что-то яро обсуждали:

— Я тебе говорю: это будет лишним! — возмущался Оскар.

— По мне, так в самый раз, — оспаривал Оскара Филипе.

— Но это же не практично!

— Практичней, чем твоя идея с держателем для стаканчиков.

— Оскар, Филипе, помогите разгрузить материалы, — крик Имельды прервал спор братьев.

— Уже идём, — отозвался Оскар. — И всё равно, это плохая идея.

Гектор проводил братьев взглядом и из любопытства заглянул за заслонку, увидев мастерской стол, полностью заваленный чертежами. На соседних полках были модели обуви весьма необычного вида и, кажется, Гектор нашёл ту самую модель обуви с держателем для стаканчика. Услышав шаги позади себя, Гектор быстро вылез из-за заслонки, сделав совершенно отрешённый вид. Всё из-за того, что Гектора не покидало чувство, будто он не должен был всего этого видеть, да и вообще находиться здесь.

— Эх, знаешь, о чём я жалею, так это о том, что мы так и не спросили Мигеля, как там поживают наши идеи спустя столько лет, — со вздохом сказал Филипе.

— Да, жаль, что совершенно не осталось времени для расспросов, — поддержал брата Оскар, оба они зашли за заслонку и продолжили работу.

Гектор стоял посреди мастерской, где повсюду была суматоха: Виктория делала сандалии, Росита искала место куда положить привезённый материал, а Хулио договаривался с Имельдой.

— И-имельда, если музыка вернулась в нашу семью, то может мы снова будем делать обувь для танцев? — очень неуверенно Хулио обратился к Имельде.

По привычке Имельда очень строго посмотрела на Хулио так, что он вжал голову в плечи, но потом, взглянув на Гектора в комнате, Имельда опомнилась и, мягко улыбнувшись, ответила:

— Да, можно.

Хулио от радости подпрыгнул и сразу же смутился из-за этого.

— Эмм, ну я пойду. Надо вспомнить, как обувь для танцев выглядит, — сказал Хулио и радостный пошёл собирать материалы.

Гектор всё также стоял посреди комнаты, явно чувствуя себя лишним в этой суматохе. Обувь не была ему столь же интересна, как остальным, а спросить у кого музыкальный инструмент было очевидно глупой идеей. К Гектору со спины подошла Виктория, решив немного отвлечься от своей работы, и оценивающе начала осматривать его одежду. Незаметно для Гектора Виктория потянула за торчащую нитку, которая соединяла рукав с плечом, и с удивительной лёгкостью вытянула её.

— Да, восстановлению это не подлежит, — вынесла свой вердикт Виктория. Её голос вывел из ступора Гектора, который повернулся в сторону источника звука и увидел Викторию. Она продолжала рассматривать одежду Гектора, на глаз прикидывая все необходимые мерки.

— Что… В смысле, почему ты так смотришь? — недоумевал Гектор. Он почувствовал, как его рукав начал спадать, и, увидев, что нитка больше не скрепляет плечо с рукавом, снял с себя оторвавшийся кусок ткани. Он посмотрел на потрёпанный рукав, в котором уже была большая дырка в локте, и изумился тому, как он не отвалился раньше.

— Так, Виктория, мне нужен твой глаз-алмаз, — сказала Имельда, подходя к Виктории.

— 41 и 2, — быстро ответила Виктория, смотря на Имельду.

— Отлично. Виктория, Росита, вы займитесь одеждой, а я сделаю обувь, — распорядилась Имельда и взялась за инструменты.

— Пошли, Гектор, — сказала Росита, поманив его жестом руки.

— Аааэээмм, куда? И кому обувь? — Гектор окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит.

— Тебе, — очевидным тоном ответила Виктория.

— Мне?! — Гектор изумился и руками показал на себя.

— Послушай, Гектор, в семье Ривера, в семье сапожников, никто без обуви ходить не будет, — строго заключила Имельда, вырезая по трафаретам кожу.

Несколько секунд Гектор просто наблюдал за движениями рук Имельды, за их грациозностью, но потом Росита потянула Гектора за руку и потащила его на второй этаж, со словами:

— Давай, Гектор, пошли.

Поднявшись на второй этаж, девушки повели музыканта в небольшую комнату, где на столе стояла швейная машинка, рулоны ткани стояли в углу комнаты, многочисленные полки в столе и вешалки, на которых висела куча разной одежды. Гектор наклонил голову немного вбок, вспоминая о том, любила ли Имельда шитьё.

— Виктория, сними пожалуйста мерки. У тебя это точнее получается, — попросила Росита, доставая из полки в столе сантиметр и протягивая его Виктории.

— Листок не найдётся? — спросила Виктория, взяв сантиметр.

— Да, сейчас, — ответила Росита, начав копаться в полках, и через пару секунд она дала Виктории карандаш и листок бумаги.

— Итак, что будем шить? — спросила задумчиво Росита.

— Эм, ты умеешь шить? — спросил Гектор.

— Ох, ну конечно. Так, шью иногда для разнообразия, ну и чтобы иногда вспоминать старые времена. Так что бы нам тебе сшить?

— Может оставим всё как есть? Я уже привык ходить так, — ответил немного смущённо Гектор.

— Хммм, думаю да, оставим как есть. Сошьём тебе жилетку и штаны на скорую руку, а потом и что-нибудь поприличнее. Платок можно постирать, а соломенную шляпу… Ммм, нет её трогать не будем. А что у тебя за мешочек сбоку? — спросила из любопытства Росита.

— Да, так… — начал Гектор, заведя руку за затылок, но его перебила Виктория, которая уже начала снимать все мерки:

— Гектор, не ёрзай. И выпрями спину. Так, а теперь подними руки…

— Да, конечно, — ответил Гектор и встал в стойку смирно и, когда Виктория закончила, музыкант выдохнул от облегчения и ответил Росите, которая уже выбирала ткань:

— Ну так вот, там ничего важного. Просто мелочь всякая…

— Хммм, ну мешочек мы тоже заменим. У меня как раз где-то лежала достойная замена. Большое спасибо Виктория, — поблагодарила Росита Викторию, взяв листок со всеми мерками.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — ответила Виктория. — тебе ещё помощь не нужна?

— Ну только если ткань раскроить…

— Хорошо. Гектор, дай свой платок, я его постираю, и можешь идти, — сказала Виктория, начав помогать Росите отматывать и отмерять ткань.

— Но куда? — спросил Гектор.

— Не знаю. Погуляй на улице, — как маленькому ребёнку Виктория ответила Гектору.

Музыкант молча вышел из мастерской и отправился на первый этаж. Сейчас в обувной мастерской стояла тишина. Все были заняты работой, никто ни с кем не разговаривал и все были сосредоточены на своём занятии. Даже Оскар и Филипе притихли, видимо наконец договорившись по поводу своих идей. Это немного напрягало музыканта, потому что теперь он ещё сильнее ощущал то, насколько он далёк от них, он ощущал себя совершенно лишним в этой обстановке.

Когда Гектор начал подходить к двери, Имельда заметила это и окликнула его:

— Гектор, ты куда?

— Осмотреться, — коротко ответил Гектор, скрывшись за дверью, но далеко он и не ушёл. Он просто сел на соседнюю скамейку и с тоской уставился на каменные плиты, которыми была уложена вся улица. Гектор думал о том, правильно ли то, что происходит вокруг? Он ни в коем случае сейчас ни на что не жаловался, но место, которое он мог назвать домом, чувствовалось ему совершенно чужим. Да и что он теперь будет делать? Без гитары, без любого другого мастерства он просто бесполезен.

От неприятных мыслей Гектора отвлёк звук, раздавшийся ему под «ухом», который для обычного человека может быть ничего и не значил, но для музыканта с тонким слухом, который всю свою сознательную жизнь держал в руках гитару, этот самый звук показался Гектору таким же режущим и неприятным, каким для любого другого человека приятным показался бы звук царапанья тарелки вилкой. Он посмотрел в сторону источника звука и увидел маленького скелета-мальчика, пытающегося играть на плохо настроенной гитаре. Гектор не мог точно сказать, подсел ли этот мальчик на скамейку только сейчас или же он сидел здесь всё это время, но точно Гектор мог сказать то, что мальчик держал гитару впервые. Его пальцы левой руки не прижимали струн гитары на грифе, а правая рука беспорядочно задевала струны у резонаторного отверстия. Для Гектора это бренчание на ненастроенной гитаре было подобно пытке, поэтому он радостным тоном на свой манер обратился к мальчику:

— Хей, братишка, я смотрю ты не часто берёшь в руки гитару.

Мальчик перестал перебирать струны и обратил свой взор на Гектора. Музыкант только сейчас понял, насколько мальчик был маленьким. Он был почти размером с эту гитару. На вид ему было лет 7-9. У него были взъерошенные чёрные волосы, карие глаза, а одет он был в белую рубашку и светло-синие до колена джинсы.

— Ну да, я её только сегодня утром нашёл в мусорке после вечеринки де ла Круса, — ответил мальчик слегка разочарованным голосом. Видимо ему в своё время музыка Эрнесто де ла Круса, как и в общем всем, казалось шедевральной, исполненной от всего сердца.

Гектор присмотрелся к гитаре и узнал её. Это была та самая гитара, которую ему отдал Ворчун.

— А хочешь я научу тебя на ней играть? — дружелюбно спросил Гектор, протягивая руки, готовясь взять гитару, если мальчик согласиться.  
Ребёнок же начал переводить взгляд то с гитары, то с рук Гектора и в итоге он отдал гитару в руки Гектору. Музыкант начал настраивать гитару, подкручивая колки и прислушиваясь к звукам струн.

— К слову, как тебя зовут? — спросил Гектор, продолжая настраивать гитару.

— Меня — Хильберто. Ну, друзья меня зовут просто Берт, а бабушка — Берти. А как вас зовут? Сколько здесь жил, ни разу не видел.

— Меня Гектором звать. Я тут новенький.

— Бродяга? — спросил Берт улыбнувшись.

— Был раньше, — ответил Гектор, перебирая струны гитары. — Ну вот, уже лучше.

— А вы рано умерли, сеньор, — констатировал факт Берт.

— Не раньше тебя, амиго, — с насмешкой в голосе и сожалением в глазах ответил Гектор, — Ну что же, я её настроил… — но Гектор не успел договорить — его перебил Берт:

— Вам никогда не было здесь одиноко? Просто у меня здесь только бабушка и пара ребят, с которыми я здесь познакомился. Остальные все живы. Вы когда-нибудь жалели о том, что ушли из жизни?

— С самого первого дня, как очутился здесь. Мне просто очень хотелось быть рядом со своей дочкой, но, — Гектор вздохнул, — видимо не судьба. А поч… почему ты здесь? — Гектор не был уверен, что вправе задавать этот вопрос.

— Я умер от болезни. Не помню название, но врач говорил, что оно наследственное. В общем, не приятно вспоминать.

— Да, прости, мне не стоило задавать этот вопрос.

— Ничего. Мне кажется, что вы свою историю тоже не любите вспоминать.

— Да, это точно. Жаль, что такие вещи не забываются… — удручённо сказал Гектор. — Ну, долой все эти душевные разговоры и грустные мысли! Что тебе сыграть, мой друг? — резко переключился Гектор от уныния к веселью.

— Ммммм, как насчёт… Точно! Не забывай!

Гектор разочарованно посмотрел на Берта и сразу ответил:

— Нет.

Музыканту ответ показался грубоватым и резким, поэтому почти сразу же он начал объясняться:

— Ну, просто знаешь, как у всех эта песня на слуху. Устал уже от неё. Давай лучше… Одну из семи испанских песен*? Что думаешь?

— Давай, — согласился Берт. — Стой, погоди, это же Альберто и Бенита!

— О, привет Берт! — ответили ребята, ровесники Берта, и подбежали к нему и Гектору.

— Кто с тобой рядом сидит? — спросила Бенита.

— Это Гектор. Он сейчас будет играть на гитаре, а потом меня научит, — ответил ребятам Берт.

— Ого, здорово.

— Да, это точно. Давно здесь никто не играл, — поддержал Альберто.

— Ну, я пожалуй начну, — и с этими словами Гектор начал играть на гитаре. Он играл разные песни и мелодии для ребятни до полудня. Потом дети ушли на обед, но за всё то время, что он играл, вокруг него уже успела собраться толпа из прохожих, которые останавливались здесь то по делам, то послушать гитару Гектора. После обеда дети снова вернулись, и Гектор показал Берту как играть на гитаре.

— Что-то мне расхотелось играть на гитаре, — сказал Берта спустя час практики игры на гитаре.

— Это потому, что она для тебя великовата. Тебе нужна гитара поменьше, — ответил Гектор.

— Тогда я разыщу гитару поменьше, а ты забери эту, — предложил Берт.

— Ты уверен в этом? — удивился Гектор.

— Ещё как! Мне кажется, что будет лучше, если гитара останется у тебя. А я найду новую.

— Ну как скажешь, амиго! — обрадовался Гектор и продолжил распевать песни.

Все, кто жил на этой улице и на улицах рядом, прекрасно понимали, почему здесь нельзя играть на музыкальных инструментах и, поэтому все с любопытством смотрели на парня, который преспокойно играл на гитаре прям рядом с магазином обуви Ривера. Смотрели и слушали. Каждый прохожий слышал в его песнях нечто знакомое, но никак не мог вспомнить что именно. Тем не менее, играл музыкант на гитаре превосходно, поэтому даже те, кто не слыхали про запрет музыки на этой улице, останавливались, чтобы послушать песни Гектора.

Все его песни были слышны в мастерской, чего ни разу ни бывало в жизни всех членов семьи Ривера. Никто из них никогда не работал под музыку. Ближе к вечеру Имельда вышла на крыльцо, чтобы позвать Гектора. Когда толпа прохожих увидела Имельду на пороге, то все кто знал о запрете музыке в этом районе тихо и быстро ушли, остальные же продолжили наслаждаться музыкой.

— Гектор! — позвала мужа Имельда.

Гектор тут же перестал играть и молча уставился на Имельду. Толпа скелетов по инерции тоже обернулась и с любопытством начали рассматривать Имельду, а ей же в свою очередь всё это внимание было не особо приятным.

— Хей, Имельда, не хочешь присоединиться? — радостно предложил Гектор.

— Не сейчас. Зайди домой, ты там нужен.

Эти слова так и засели эхом в голове Гектора. Пока он пел на улице, из его головы как-то вылетело, что у него есть дом.

— Уже иду, — крикнул в ответ возлюбленной Гектор и зашёл в след за Имельдой в обувной магазин.

— Где ты успел… — начал Филипе.

—…достать гитару? — закончил Оскар.

— Нашёл, — пожал плечами Гектор.

— Ну-ка, примерь, — с этими словами Имельда протянула мужу кожанную пару обуви. Гектор нерешительно взял их из рук Имельды, прекрасно понимая, какой символизм сейчас несёт в себе эта пара обуви. Гектор присел на ближайший стул и надел обувь. Он встал, чтобы походить в ней. Все члены семьи Ривера молча наблюдали за ним.

— Ну, как? — спросила Имельда.

— В самый раз! — весело ответил Гектор. — Спасибо, Имельда, — добавил он, подойдя к жене и обняв её. Имельда слегка смутилась и потом, медленно отстраняясь от Гектора и рукой заведя локон за скулу, добавила:

— Ладно, тебе ещё переодеться надо, а то выглядишь как дранный кот.

Через несколько минут Гектор красовался перед зеркалом в новой фиолетовой жилетке, в горчичных штанах в вертикальную полоску с кожаной сумочкой на бок**. Единственными старыми вещами на Гекторе были постиранный красный платок на шее и его излюбленная соломенная шляпа. Гектор подошёл к Росите и сердечно её поблагодарил, на что она, махнув рукой, с кокетливым смехом ответила:

— Ох, ну не стоит дорогой.

— Но всё равно… — начал было Гектор, но Росита перебила его:

— Давай я тебя лучше обниму, — с этими словами Росита заключила Гектора в крепкие объятия.

— Эххх, ну не стоит, — задыхаясь ответил Гектор. Когда Росита наконец отпустила Гектор спустя пару секунд, которые для музыканта казались невыносимо долгими, он облегчённо выдохнул и начал искать глазами Имельду.

— Люди всё ещё стоят на улице, — как бы невзначай сказала Виктория.

— Наверное, ждут Гектора, — добавил Хулио.

— Скорее им просто интересно… — высказал предложение Оскар

— … что с ним сделает Имельда, — продолжил Филипе.

— Ого, вы только посмотрите! Это же группа мариарчи! — удивилась Росита, заметив за окном группу скелетов-музыкантов.

В то время, как члены семьи Ривера обсуждали обстановку за окном, Гектор нашёл Имельду, стоявшую отстранённо в стороне, рассматривающая полки с готовой обувью. Раньше обувь была для неё своеобразной заменой музыки, способом забыть прошлое и двигаться вперёд, но теперь, когда Гектор вернулся, когда в её жизни вновь появилась музыка, она думала о том, что было ли решение убрать музыку из жизни верным? Ведь как оказалось, всё было куда сложнее… Хотя думать об этом сейчас не имело смысла, ведь в итоге всё вернулось ну круги своя.

— Mi amor, может станцуем? — Гектор появился сзади Имельды, положив ей одну руку на плечо, а второй рукой он нежно взял кисть своей возлюбленной.

— Я даже не знаю… — игриво ответила Имельда.

— Да брось, Имельда! Тряхнём стариной? — продолжил оживлённо*** Гектор.

— Ну может только на один танец, — продолжала заигрывать Имельда.

— Только один?! Как же так? — притворно расстроился Гектор.

— Хммм… Дай подумать. Может, если мне понравится, то я соглашусь на ещё один танец, — сказала Имельда, смотря Гектору в глаза.

— Ха-ха, ну что же, вызов принят! Пошли на улицу, — радостно воскликнул Гектор и за руку потащил Имельду наружу.

— Эй, это что, Имельда и Гектор там танцуют? — спустя короткое время заметил Хулио.

— Что? Где? — взволнованно спросила Росита и начала искать глазами счастливую парочку. — Да, смотрите они танцуют!

— Ну надо же, давно не видел её такой счастливой, — удивился Филипе.

— Танцующей и радостной, — подхватил Оскар.

— Может нам тоже присоединиться? — своим фирменным тоном предложила Виктория.

— Мммм, даже не знаю, — не решался Филипе.

— О! Хулио уже там! Присоединюсь к нему, — сказала Розита и, выходя за дверь, сказала себе под нос:

— Ну надо же, как волнительно!

— Ай, пошли, — махнул на всё рукой Оскар и Филипе последовал за своим братом к входной двери, но перед этим он ещё раз посмотрел на свою счастливую сестру. Улыбка, которая сейчас держалась на её лице, смех, которой он пока не слышал, не могли не греть его сердце.

Вслед за братьями молча вышла Виктория. Она спокойно встала перед дверью, облокотившись на неё, наблюдая с лёгкой улыбкой со стороны на счастливых родственников, танцующих друг с другом под весёлую музыку. Да, всё же как давно музыка не играла на этой улице!

А Гектор же ничего не замечал вокруг себя, кроме Имельды. Казалось, что даже музыка притихла в его ушах. Но самое главное сейчас для него было то, что кружась в танце вместе с Имельдой, он осознал нечто важное: может он пока и не нашёл здесь своего места, но по обуви, которую ему Имельда сделала лично, по одежде, которую ему сшили и по радостному Хулио в танцевальной обуви, Гектор**** понимал, что несмотря на столь различные интересы, никто здесь не против него. Наконец, спустя с почти столетие, здесь ему рады и теперь Гектор более чем ясно понимал, где его дом.

**Author's Note:**

> * - автор так и не смог найти нормальных народных испанских песен.  
> ** - автор не знает, как они называются, но помните на советских велосипедах такие висели в пару раз больше чехла для очков. Что-то вроде супер мини портфолио. Если вы знаете название, скиньте.  
> *** - Ба дам тссс. (Автор извиняется за свои тупые шутки, которые ещё и притянуты за уши. Но автор находит это забавным. К тому же у меня ещё скелеТОНА шуток).  
> **** - «Гектор в поисках счастья» Ба дам тссс. (Автор всё ещё находит это забавным).
> 
> Небольшое примечание на счёт канона.
> 
> Поскольку в этом фанфике намешан хэдканон с каноном, который не все могут знать, то вот список не всех, но некоторых интересных каноничных фактов о «Тайне Коко», которые вы можете не знать, потому что вы вполне адекватный человек и не тратите кучу времени сидя в тумбе (tumblr). Вместо этого вы занимаетесь куда более серьёзным делом: читаете это. Отдельно хочу сказать спасибо заморской части фандома за предоставление скринов и фотографий книги-новеллы по «Тайне Коко», которая у них, разумеется, вышла раньше, чем в СНГ. Собственно, вот и некоторые факты, которые вы могли встретить читая этот фанфик:
> 
> • Риверы делали обувь для танцев, пока Имельда не поймала Коко в подростковом возрасте, танцующей в паре такой обуви. С тех пор Имельда запретила производство этой обуви. Танцорам Санты Сецилии пришлось уехать из города, чтобы найти место, где эту обувь производят.
> 
> • Коко, как и Мигель, тайно приходила на площадь Мариарчи, где и познакомилась с Хулио из-за танцев. Когда Имельда застукала их вместе, Имельда поставила условия о том, что Хулио откажется от танцев и музыки, если хочет жениться на Коко, на что тот согласился. Семья Хулио занималась изготовкой мебели и его навыки обвивки пришли ему на руку в обувной мастерской.
> 
> • Когда Имельда попала в Мир Мёртвых, она немедленно организовала свою компанию по производству обуви. Она гордиться фактом того, что её семья делает лучшую обувь и в Мире Живых и в Мире Мёртвых.
> 
> • Филипе и Оскар любили экспериментировать с новыми идеями для обуви. Когда Мигеля прокляли, единственное что братья хотели спросить у него про Мир Живых так это то, что там происходит с новомодной вещью, которую дети носят на своей обуви, называемая «липучкой»?
> 
> • Коко тайно пела песни Мигелю, когда тот был совсем маленьким. В свою очередь, когда Мигель подрос, то он тайно пел песни Коко.
> 
> • Мигель думает, что Гектор разваливается как физически, так и эмоционально.
> 
> • Гектор научил Мигеля играть на гитаре и дал ему советы по этому поводу. Когда Мигель задался вопросом о том, стал бы его «прапрадедушка» де ла Крус учить Мигеля игре на гитаре, Гектор ответил: «Это то, что прапрадедушки делают».
> 
> • Имельда была сбита с толку от того, какой же Мигель упрямый и задавалась вопросом о том, в кого он такой, в то время как вся семья прекрасно знала, что он такой в неё.
> 
> • Гектор покинул дом в надежде найти больше вдохновения для своей музыки. Единственное, чего он хотел был опыт, который бы помог ему зарабатывать на жизнь, занимаясь тем, что он любил. Он никогда не хотел путешествовать по разным малым и большим городам каждый день ради славы, как этого хотел Эрнесто. Осознание того, что он мог бы получить то же музыкальное вдохновение дома, пришло к нему поздно…
> 
> • Гектор и Эрнесто росли вместе будучи ещё детьми. Гектор не помнил моментов, в которых Эрнесто не было бы рядом, поэтому он и думал о нём, как о части своей семьи.
> 
> • Гектор умер в городе Мехико.
> 
> Хочу сказать спасибо девушке с tumblr с ником oni-queen за информативный пост.
> 
> Кто во сколько умер:  
> Гектор в 21 год;  
> Имельда в 70 с копейкой  
> Эрнесто в 46  
> Мама Коко в 100 лет
> 
> Внимание! Только вещи, перечисленные выше являются каноном! Всё остальное — лишь мои собственные догадки и теории, а также хэдканоны.
> 
> Спасибо за внимание!


End file.
